


What's cooking good looking

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby, Birthday, Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	What's cooking good looking

Cooking with a 6-year-old, 4-year-old, 1-year-old and a 1-month-old infant was proving to be difficult. Today was Sonny’s birthday and you were determined to actually make a real meal. The last month had been nothing but reheated, frozen casseroles, take out, or anything that would cook in a microwave. Sonny insisted he didn’t care, but you did. So, you planned to make lasagna using his Ma’s recipe, salad, and garlic bread. His favorite cake, German Chocolate was also on the menu.

The house was total chaos when Sonny got home, which was normal. The oldest boys, Ryan and Thomas, were running around shooting one another with Nerf darts. Ethan, your one-year-old, was sitting in the high chair knocking Cheerios to your dog Jonesy, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Nicholas was asleep in his carrier on the counter beside you while you iced the cake.

You had just put the bread in the oven when Sonny entered the kitchen. He picked Ethan up from his high chair and kissed his chubby cheek. When Nicholas started fussing he put the binky back in his mouth and rocked the carrier gently.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Sonny asked as he dropped a kiss to your temple. “Is that lasagna and German Chocolate?” His eyes sparkled.

“Sure is. Happy birthday, babe.” You smiled up at Sonny.

Sonny tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear. “You get more beautiful every day.” He ducked his head giving you a scorching kiss. Sonny smiled then pecked another kiss to your lips before pulling back.

You cleared your throat. “Go change birthday boy.” You swatted his butt when he walked away. He turned a gave you an amused look. “You’ll get the rest later,” you said and winked.


End file.
